


The Lake

by TheWriterinFlannel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, More tags will be added later, Stiles doesn't cheat or get cheated on, cheating (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: This story was originally written for and posted on Wattpad in August of 2016. For the two year anniversary, I'm deleting my Wattpad profile, rewriting the entire thing, and posting it here. I hope you enjoy.Lola and Stiles have been friends for a while now. Like all stereotypical childhood friends of opposite genders, they fall for each other. Obviously, living in Beacon Hills fucks that trope up too.





	1. Chapter 1

The high-pitched sound of a keyboard is quickly overcome by drums as Sublime’s “Garden Grove” played from Lola’s phone. Displeased, the girl grumbled and pulled a pillow over her head, “Shut up, Sublime!” If only Siri would listen. The song continued to play, making a quick reference to Lou-Dog before Lola finally turned the alarm off. It was seven in the morning, but the girl had to meet up with her sister, Joy, for breakfast. 

 

She zombied out of the bed and straight into her en-suite. The girl pulled a shower cap over her bonnet and climbed into the shower, hoping to wash away the grogginess. The water helped some, and Lola was out of the shower in no time, happy and bright as could be. With a towel securely wrapped around her body, the girl made her way to her closet.

 

Lola Carson’s closet wasn’t much to rave about unless you were a vintage lumberjack. The unnecessary amount of flannel, a few button downs from the men’s section of American Eagle, mundane jeans, and a few pairs of nice sneakers. It was enough for the nineteen-year-old, seeing how she was living on her own and had been for quite some time now. Today’s outfit, like many others, consisted of a blue graphic tank top covered with a grey and black flannel. She chose simple black skinny to finish off the look.

 

Completely skipping makeup, Lola removed her bonnet, revealing the twist she had put in the night before. It took the usual 20 minutes to get them all out, and a nice afro pick helped to loosen the curls. Lola looked herself over one more time before leaving her room.

 

As she made her way down the hall of the small lake house she rented, Lola made sure to bang on the guestroom door. “Wake up, you nasty sons of bitches,” she yelled, making as much noise as she could. It wasn’t until the girl had made it into her living room that the results of her noise shown. Stiles draped himself over the kitchen counter, followed by an equally drowsy Isaac. 

 

“Why you so loud,” the brunet asked dumbly. “Because, as much as I’d love to harbor the three of you all day, I gotta go see with Joy.” Stiles groaned in response but made a move to get up. “Wait,” Lola said, eyeing her two friends, “there’s s’posed to be three of you. Where’s Scott?” Isaac simply lifted his hand, pointing back towards the bedrooms before letting the limb fall back onto the counter. Lola sighed, shoving at Isaac to move, but the werewolf wouldn’t budge. “C’mon, Isaac. We have’ta go brush our mouth bones.” “Stiles, if you call teeth “mouth bones” one more time, I will kill you.” “I guess all that time you spend with Derek means that you will also be threatening me now. Great.”

 

Lola rolled her eyes at the two boys, they were fucking idiots. She quickly made her way towards the bedrooms, intent on waking Scott up. She was shocked to find doing pull-ups against the closet door frame. The girl gawked for a second, shocked both by Scott actually being awake before 9 AM and his current shirtlessness.

 

"Like what you see?" 

 

The cocky comment broke Lola out of her trance and the girl scoffed. With a flip of her middle finger, she put Scott in his place, “ First off, honey, you’re not even that sexy, and secondly, ya thought, bitch!” Lola could hear Stiles cackling at her comment from the bathroom but ignored him.  “C’mon, Scott. I need you outta my house-” “‘Cause you’re gonna go hang out with your sister. I know, I know. Let me get dressed.”

 

Stiles complained the most, but eventually, the boys left, leaving Lola to walk her dog, Cookie, in peace. 

 

Lola didn't reach her sister’s house until almost 8:30, seeing how Joy decided to live in Beacon Hills instead of on the outskirt of the county like Lola did. Despite the early time, the younger girl barged into the apartment. “Oh, Joy, my lovely sister with the extremely moody boyfriend, I'm here and gracing you with my pitiful presence," she sang. Disappointed that she was only met with silence, Lola tried again. “Joy,” she dragged out, “guess who met Michael B. Jordan and definitely made out with him!” In a matter of seconds, Lola could hear feet pounding on the floor as her sister barreled towards her. “MICHAEL B JORDAN, YOU BITCH,” the woman hissed, gripping her little sister’s shoulders and sending the both of them over the back of the couch.

 

Lola laughed, trying (and failing) to remove her sister’s claws from her skin as they fell to the floor. “No, dumbass. I just wanted your attention.” Joy rolled her eyes before sending a sharp glare at her sister, “Don’t joke ‘bout my man. Raisin’ my blood pressure and shit.” Lola tried her best to stifle her laugh.

  
  
  


"So basically, you and Derek are gonna act all lovey-dovey in the mall while I stand there being a third wheel? Yeah no," Lola replied (a bit harshly, if I might add) when Joy went over their plan for the day. The sisters usually took time like this to bring Joy up to date on what Satomi and the pack were planning or doing, seeing how the older girl lived so far from the rest of the pack. “What happened to keeping up to date on pack shit? We can’t talk about that stuff when your Alpha boyfriend, the one Satomi doesn’t know your with, is with us the entire time.” Joy tried to make an excuse, something about them have to cancel date night, but Lola was already fed up. "C'mon Lola, I know you want some get some new stuff.” “Whatever man, I’ll just see if Stiles  is willing to hang out.”

 

**Lola:**

Wanna come to the mall?

**Lola:**

Got my paycheck yesterday and I'm Joy and Derek's third wheel.

**Nugget** :

Sure Scott and Isaac left me by myself anyway

**Lola** :

Are you trying to say I'm salmon choice?

**Lola** : 

Second**

**Nugget** :

yep. you're my salmon choice XD

 

Happy that she wouldn’t be her sister’s third wheel, Lola slipped her shoes back on. “I’m gonna pick Stiles up.  Meet you at the mall?”

 

“Yeah, see ya.”

  
  


Lola couldn’t lie, she likes having Stiles with her. The two got on like peanut butter and jelly; they were the best of friends. They knew all of each other’s secrets; they knew the best ways to get the other to listen, or calm down; they knew each other in a way that made Lola feel special, and she hoped that it made Stiles feel special too. Despite the age difference (19 vs 17) and the fact that Lola had graduated with a bachelor’s degree at the age of 18, the two couldn't get enough of each other. I guess that’s what made the ride to Beacon Hill’s miniscule mall all the better.

 

Stiles was there to crack a joke and lighten the mood in a way that wouldn’t work if Lola was by herself. As the feeling began to bubble up in Lola’s chest, she looked away from the road, glancing at the moles that speckled his profile. “What,” he asked, laughing. “Nothin’, just thinking.”

  
  
  


Derek and Joy were right where Joy said they’d be. Lola waved at them both, pulling Stiles along by their intertwined fingers. Joy waved back, but Derek refused to move. Whatever, Lola didn't have time for his bullshit stoicism.”Sourwolf, what’s’ up dude?” “Don't call me dude.” Stiles brushed of Derek's comment, asking Joy what she had planned for them. "Hmm. What about Forever Twent--" Joy began. " Erks. Pause. Reverse; beep beep. You are not dragging me in there again. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lola cut her off. Joy rolled her eyes, but Stiles struggled to not burst out laughing. "Fine, whatever. Derek and I are going into Forever Twenty-One; you and Stiles can go enjoy that new thrift shop they set up." she continued. The two best friends couldn't contain their excitement, "Thrift shop?!" "Yes, you filthy hipsters. It's been here for 'bout a week." If Stiles and Lola ran off singing Macklemore's  "Thrift Shop", no one cared enough to ever claimed it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Dresser Junk was a cute shop with great finds. Lola couldn’t really call it a thrift shop, though; it lacked the tacky nick-nacks people usually donated to thrift stores. Instead, it was more of a vintage clothes store. The racks were separated by decade, going back as far as the 40s. At the front desk was a short, stout man with a greying beard and a Scottish flag pinned to what seemed to be a sealskin vest. He looked familiar, but Lola couldn’t place him just yet. “How can I help you two,” the man asked, voice deep but cheery all the same. 

 

“Uh, we were told that this was a thrift store, but it’s not so we’ll just go,” Stiles claimed, getting ready to pull Lola out of the store. Despite his efforts, Lola refused to budge. “But I like it here,” she said to Stiles before turning to the old man, “Is it okay if we try some things on?” The man nodded enthusiastically. “These are all new garments, the oldest on here was probably made two years ago. We specialize in recreating vintage clothes and costumes,” he explained. “You hear that, Stiles. We can find authentic mobster suits.” Stiles sighed but grabbed the first pinstriped suit he could find.

 

After the two took loads of pictures — and bought a few things — they wandered around the small space, looking at the new shops that had popped up. The dipped into a few (mainly American Eagle and Spencer’s) before making their way to the exit. The best friends had, unsurprisingly, finished shopping before Joy and Derek; the couple always took forever to pick out the simplest outfits. Shooting off a quick text, Lola told Joy that they’d meet the couple back at Joy’s apartment.

 

“So we’re just gonna hang out until Joy gets home,” Stiles asked skeptically. “What?! No, dude. I have a key.” 

 

If there was one thing Stiles and Lola had in common, it was the lack of privacy they provide their friends and family with. Both carried a keychain full of keys that didn’t unlock anything they personally owned. So what if Stiles had a copy of the sheriff station’s front door key, or if Lola had a copy of Satomi’s house keys.

 

Laughing about their multiple keys and lack of boundaries, Lola and Stiles made their way to Joy’s apartment.

  
  


It was unusual for anyone to ring Joy’s bell, even when she was home. So when Lola heard the buzzer go off, she was on high alert. She scented the air as discreetly as she could, trying to pinpoint the scents she was picking up. The girl had been on edge since she walked Cookie that morning. The walk itself wasn’t too bad, just a bit unnerving. Some white guy had been staring at her from his window the entire time Lola walked Cookie around the cul de sac. Lola hadn’t been stared at for a good two years now, excluding when she first moved in. It was well known that Beacon County wasn’t the most diverse place, but her neighbors had warmed up to her bubbly personality and general good nature; being stared at meant that she was being watched and being watched meant that her pack (or friends) could be in danger.

 

From then, the threat of hunters had been hounding on Lola’s shoulders. Luckily, she noticed that the scent she picked up was just Scott and Isaac. Lola motioned for Stiles to buzz the two in, curious to see why they were here. They weren’t close to Joy and definitely didn’t know about the “Lola's family are werewolves” thing yet, so what could they want?

 

Before Scott had the chance to knock on the door, it swung open, revealing Stiles speckled face. “Sup, dude,” Stiles greeted as he gestured for the two werewolves to come in. “Lola waved at the boys enthusiastically and they wave right back. “What’cha need, brochacho?”

 

“We were looking for Derek: werewolf business.  He wasn’t in the loft so we assumed he was here.”

 

“Nah, he’s at the mall with Joy; ya know, boyfriend duty. He should be coming back here soon; you can stay if you want,” Lola offered. She knew it wasn’t her place to offer up her sister’s place to wolves that weren’t Pack, but no one told Joy to fraternize with a wolf who wasn’t Pack. Nevertheless, the boys accepted the offer, clambering into the living room to sit with Lola. Stiles climbed back into his spot next to the girl and a conversation started up about what the group had gotten up to after they went their separate ways that morning. “I was at the mall with this turtle. She needed someone to hang with and I, as always, graced her with my presence," Stiles explained. Lola scoffed, “Grace would never even be associated with you, Stiles.” Scott laughed in agreement, bringing up the time Stiles tripped over a loose thread in Mrs. McCall’s rug. “C’mon, man; I was, like, 10 when that happened.” “You were 14,” Scott corrected. Isaac laughed until he teared up.

  
  
  


Somehow, someway, the group’s conversation shifted to the frozen yogurt machine Lola tricked her sister into buying. If you asked Lola, it was because they had just watched Adventure Time and seen the Frozen Yogurt Princess. Anyhow, frozen yogurt was their topic of choice, even if said topic led to an all-out food fight.

 

It started with a yogurt eating contest: Lola versus Stiles. Lola had been well on her way to winning when a glob of chocolate yogurt hit her square in the chest. The girl looked down at her soiled shirt, then back up at her best friend. "Ya lil' bitch," she swore. As if on queue, Stiles made a mad dash out of the kitchen. Isaac pulled out his phone, determined to record Lola chasing the brunet around, launching yogurt at his back. By the end of it, Stiles — and only Stiles — was covered in yogurt; the pink cream and chunks of strawberries stuck to his cheek. Isaac couldn’t stop laughing, choking out something akin to "this is why the coach doesn't let you play. You didn't get one hit."

Stiles flipped the taller teen off as Lola glared. She understood that Isaac was joking, but that was rude. Trying to diffuse the tension, Scott claimed that Stiles should get cleaned up while he and Isaac cleaned the yogurt off the floor. Lola agreed, leading Stiles towards the bathroom. As he stripped off his wet clothes, Lola grabbed a towel and washcloth from the linen closet across the hall. The two swapped fabrics before Stiles went off to shower and Lola to wash Stiles’s messy clothes. Sadly, unlike her little sister, Joy didn’t have a washer or dryer, so Lola hunkered over the kitchen sink with laundry soap and a washing brush.

  
  
  


Joy and Derek coming home was a catastrophe. Lola had finished cleaning Stiles’s clothes and had moved on to her own shirt, and Scott and Isaac were chilling on the couch again. That doesn’t seem too bad, but then Stiles came out of the bathroom. Lola had been in the middle of interrogating Derek about what he wanted Joy to model for him when Stiles made in known that he didn’t have anything to wear. Joy’s eyes widened unbelievably. “What the fuck is going on?” “I can explain,” Lola tried. “Well!” Shocked by her sister’s tone, Lola stubbed over her words. “Well, uh, we were chillin’ and eating yogurt, bu-but it turned into a food fight,” “More like soaking me in yogurt,” Stiles corrected. “Yeah, Stiles, he was a mess and I made him take a shower.”

 

“Yeah,” Scott butted in quietly, “They didn’t, like, defile your house or anything. Stiles would never touch Lola like that anyway.” “Stiles agreed enthusiastically and Lola nodded along, slightly sad. She knew she had some feelings for Stiles, they way most childhood friends did. She just never expected to get put down by another person on Stiles’s behalf. Scott just, with zero hesitation, said that Stiles would never want her in that way… and Stiles agreed.

 

Joy seemed to accept the explanation, because she backed off, pulling Derek with her. Lola, taking whatever saving grace this was, pulled Stiles off to the guest room. Opening the drawers, she pulled out some clothes that should fit Stiles. “You can wear these. I’ll bring you home when you’re dressed.” Stiles nodded and I closed the door.


End file.
